In Which Bosco Gains A Rookie
by Angelus' Kitten
Summary: Bosco loses his partner two days a week and gains a rookie for a partner for those two days that Faith isn't with him.
1. In Which Bosco Gains A Rookie

**Bosco Thoughts**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bosco.

**Rating**: G

Okay, so Faith only comes in three days a week now. I get that. Its mainly my fault. I'd shot a guy and she'd left the 5-5 and she didn't want to come back. Then again it was because I'd shot a man in the back. He'd pissed me off and I'd allowed my anger to get the better of me. Normally, I wouldn't be that way. But lately I've had a lot of anger. I'm not sure towards what though. I mean mine and Cruz's relationship is just fine.

But maybe that's what it is....everything was fine. Or maybe that isn't what it was.

It took a lot for Faith to come out. I literally had to beg her. But she wouldn't have it. Pretty much told me not to bother. But I couldn't drop it. Didn't let it drop. I just couldn't. I needed my partner, missed her. So after a lot of endless begging she decided to come back. But under two conditions.

1. I never shot anyone unless I seriously had to.

and....

2. She'd only come in three days a week. That way the other two days she had completely to her family.

So here it is I've got two days a week where I'm partnerless. Until today. Swersky did it! He freakin did it! Told me to take a rookie or to take the desk. Well, I sure as heck wasn't taking the desk. I love patroling too much. So, because I refused to take the desk I got stuck with the rookie.

I really hate rookies. They never know what they're doing. And some times they're hotheaded. I don't know yet if my rookie is hotheaded or not. He hasn't shown any signs of it yet.

His name is Hawke. Not sure what his first name is and really don't care. I already flat out told him that it was 'My patrol, so it was my rules' and he just said 'Your the boss'. That's kind of a weird thing to hear. I'm the boss. Naw, Yokas is the boss. And since the incident I'll respect that.

So now its time to see what this rookie can do....

_Let's just hope that he's nothing like me when I was younger_


	2. Getting Saved By The Rookie

**Title:** Getting Saved By The Rookie

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bosco

**Summary:** Bosco gets saved by the rookie he works with

I got my ass saved from a drunken jag off. Man caused a car crash. And was blaming it on the other guy. So, of course, me and my rookie decide to take it. I didn't know that I'd have a gun pointed at my head or that my rookie would save my ass. I don't like that....

Of course I don't like that. A damn rookie saved my ass! There's just something morally wrong about that. Not that I should be the one talking about morals having shot a guy. But still.... its wrong. So, yeah, I have this drunk do the standardized test that we use. You know the walking in the straight line and shit like that. And wouldn't it figure that the man nearly fell over trying to do it.

Yep, he was drunk. Maybe even beyond drunk. Though that isn't right. He was drunk enough to know not to get into that damn car and endanger lives. So I tell him that I'll have to take him in and instead of calmly responding. What drunk kindly responds to anything? He pulls a gun on me, yelling at me that he isn't going to go to jail.

No big deal to me. Sure, I shoulda taken him in or used some kind of force but come one here, the man had a gun. So, I just tell him that we won't arrest him and we'll just give him a lift home. That was a no go. He didn't believe me. The jag off thought I was lying to him. Here it is I'm trying to help him and he's just trying to shoot me then of all things the rookie intervenes. Hawke draws his attention away from me. For now I just stand there and watch the two. Watch them. I don't want anything to happen to the rookie.

Don't even go there. I didn't say I liked him, people.

But yeah, he's got the drunk's attention on him. Starts asking the man if he had a family. Turns out the drunk has a wife and an eight year old son. Okay, so far so good. Then the rookie asks if the man if he knew how many deaths were caused by drunk drivers. Of course, the rookie didn't know the statistics and the drunk didn't know either. Fine by me. I didn't care if the drunk knew or not. I still kept quiet. Putting the spot light on Hawke. Ya know giving him the benefit of the doubt.

After a lot of questions and a bunch of drunken answers the man gives Hawke his gun and we give the man a ride home in hopes that he doesn't get behind the wheel of a car drunk again.

_So, I guess here's one to the rookie. For saving my ass and not letting me get shot._


	3. Bosco Gets Shot

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of them. (The rookie was borrowed from a friend of mine)

**Rating:** PG

**A/N: **These stories are based off a roleplay between myself and my friend. Nothing in them will be edited or changed because then it wouldn't of been in the roleplay and that is what these stories are based on. Though I will accept the comments.

**Bosco Gets Shot**

I got shot. Damn it! Stupid jag offs. Me and the rookie, Hawke, were out on patrol. Nothing unusual there. Well, we had a suspect. The same man who'd hit my partner. He'll, meaning my partner, will be fine though.

Now onto this suspect, he was running. I'm not sure what from but I had to slam on the brakes so as not to hit the guy. So, I jumped out of the car and chased him through the park while Hawke brought the RMP around the other side of the park cutting him off. Guy didn't want to talk so instead he punched my rookie. After slamming him into the car we found out that he had concealed weapons, a knife and a gun.

After arresting him and heading back the way we came he started getting jittery. Hawke tried to get him to talk but the man just didn't want to. So that didn't work. Fine, he didn't want to talk, I'd make him. So, I tought the rookie 'waffle'. If you don't know what that is, its speeding up the car then slamming on your brakes. It threw the rookie for a loop but he finally got the picture. After all of that we tried talking to the guy again. He still wasn't talking and I was losing my patience. So, I stepped out of the car and dragged the guy out of the back slamming him against the nearest wall.

He gave us names and thats when the shooting began. A bullet came out of nowhere and killed the suspect. Here it was I had a dead suspect, a rookie in the car and shooters somewhere around us. Of course, after that I drew my gun and hugged the wall. Myself and my rookie tried finding the shooters but to no avail....we didn't see them. I tried edging away from the wall and thats when it happened. I got shot. The bullets came spraying from above me and I felt a bullet go right into my shoulder....


	4. Anger Problems

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of them. (The rookie was borrowed from a friend of mine)

**Rating:** PG

**A/N: **These stories are based off a roleplay between myself and my friend. Nothing in them will be edited or changed because then it wouldn't of been in the roleplay and that is what these stories are based on. Though I will accept the comments.

**Anger Problems...**

I'm starting to hate this. Working with Hawke more than working with Faith. It's really worrying me. Because its starting to feel like I'm actually getting along better with Thomas than I do with her nowadays. Maybe its because the rookie doesn't argue with me like she does. Though I admit that him not arguing does get a bit boring. Either way I feel like I'm starting to prefer him. Me and Faith got into a fight. Yeah, nothing new there.

She isn't too happy that me and Cruz are together. Keeps askin' what happened to me hating Maritza. For some reason I don't really have an answer to that. Either way I was with Faith at Angel of Mercy hospital. Dealing with one of our suspects. Well, in comes Cruz, nurses and some EMTs carting my brother in. Come to find out a guy that Cruz had raided the residence of thought my little brother had ratted him out. Mikey hadn't said a word. Not even sure Mikey even knew.

Either way after I found out that the guy hadn't been caught I left Angel of Mercy leaving Faith in the hospital with our suspect...Yeah, stupid thing to do. But I was pissed off. This jag off had hurt my brother. No one hurts Mikey. No one but me anyways. So, yeah, I was going to go find this guy and beat the crap out of him. But, of course, Faith had to get in the RMP and come find me. Told me that if I beat the crap out of this guy or did whatever it was in my head I was going to do with him that we were through. It didn't sink in what she was talking about at first. Seeing as me and her were partners. But weren't romantically together. Then she clarified it for me and said that she'd go to Swersky and tell him to partner me up with Hawke everyday of the week. That she wouldn't have anything to do with me.

That changed my tune real quick. I wasn't about ready to lose my partner. That just wasn't something that I was ready for. No way. But it doesn't matter anymore.

The guy assaulted Cruz with a baseball bat in a store full of people and got taken in. Maybe my brother's right...maybe I need anger management. But then again maybe I don't. I haven't decided just yet.


End file.
